In the drilling of oil and gas wells, drilling rigs are used to create a well by drilling a wellbore into a formation to reach oil and gas deposits. During the drilling process, as the depth of the wellbore increases, so does the length and weight of the drillstring. A drillstring may include sections of drill pipe, a bottom hole assembly, and other tools for creating a well. The length of the drillstring may be increased by adding additional sections of drill pipe as the depth of the wellbore increases. Various components of a drilling rig can be used to advance the drillstring into the formation.